Running From Hermione
by PhoenixWings13
Summary: What happens when Ron interrupts Hemione from her work and steals her favortie book too? Yes, he'd better run! Please rr!


"Ron!"

It was a peaceful day at the Weasley household, until there was a break of silence.

"Ronald Weasley, you come back here right now, or I'll get Ginny on you with a Bat-boogie hex!" Hermione yelled, chasing him.

"Never!" Ron was running with her copy of Hogwarts, A History up a hill. It was the day before Harry's arrival at the Burrow. The war was over and the Golden Trio has finally graduated Hogwarts. They are all gathering together at the Burrow for one last time before they part their own ways.

Harry was going to train as Auror at the Ministry, since not all of Voldemort's followers are captured. Hermione is going to work at the Ministry also at the Magical Creatures Department for her belief of elves being freed or at least paid from their masters, or in other words, S.P.E.W. Ron is going for the Chudley Cannons as reserved Keeper. He couldn't believe that his childhood Quidditch team is actually accepting him. "Maybe they'll do better with you there Ron," Harry said a week ago. "You'll probably save the team from losing all the time." Ginny is training to be a Healer at St. Mungos. Hopefully, she'll make enough galleons to find Harry and herself an apartment.

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted.

Ron is hiding behind tall bushes. '_What am I doing with her book anyways? Oh yeah, to get her away from work_,' he thought.

'Or maybe it's because she'll focus her attention on you for now,' said a voice in his head.

'_No it's not!_' he argued back. '…_Okay, maybe it is_.'

"Ah ha! Found you!" Hermione stood between the bushes, looking quite out of breath.

Ron stared at her with a dazed expression, '_She's so pretty… and hot… HOT! Where did that come from?_' He must be going mental. '_But she is hot like that, with her chest going up and down and… STOP IT!_'

He got up and ran for it. He didn't stop until he reached the Burrow. He turned for the stairs to his room.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Come back here now!" Hermione now is shrieking.

"No!" Ron shouted. He was almost there. Just a little more… POP! "Bloody hell."

He stopped. There was Hermione, flesh and all, standing there. She really looked out of breath and maybe could even breathe fire out of her nostrils.

Ron sighed, "Okay, okay, you win." He went up the remaining stairs and stood beside her. "Here," he said and handed her the heavy volume. Hermione didn't move her eyes from the spot he just moved from.

He soon got nervous, "Er – Hermione?" he said. "Are you okay –"

She tackled him to the floor, her book knocked out of his hand. She punched him in the chest one, two, three, four – Ron's hands caught hers before she did anything else. He rolled her on her back.

He tried to calm her down, "Okay, Hermione. I'm sorry. I'm sorry taking the book away from you and not letting you do your work. I'm really, really sorry and… and…" he sighed defeated. She still looked angry, but isn't going to hurt him anymore. He let go of her clenched hands and rolled on his back, lying next to her.

He looked at her. Her expression still mad. He frowned sadly and sat up. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, and meant it. He got up and headed for his room, head bent.

"Well, aren't you going to pick me up?"

He turned around. She sat up and stared at him. She didn't really look mad anymore, she looked… amused?

She cocked her head to the side, purposely looking adorable, and smiled flirtingly.

'_Ohhh, I know this game… hehe…_' Ron thought. He grinned. She noticed he caught on, and put out her hands, waiting.

He walked up to her, picked her up by the hand and cocked his head to his room. She giggled and kissed him softly. Ron smiled and pulled her closer to his room, still in lip lock.

'_Ah, I love make-ups!_' he thought happily and pulled Hermione closer to him. She giggled again just before the door closed shut.

* * *

A/N – This is the first one-shot I've ever wrote. Please Review! Thanks.

PhoenixWings


End file.
